The present invention relates to a wall panel attachment apparatus for use in constructing a partition wall or the like.
In most of partitioning structures in offices and the like, wall panels are fitted in pillars having a special sectional profile, which are erected or supported between ceilings and floors.
In such conventional wall attachment apparatus, the sectional profile of the pillar is ordinarily complicate and the manufacture thereof is not easy. Further, a fitting fixture for use in attaching a wall panel to such pillar is exposed to the outer surface of the wall to interfere with the appearance of the resulting structure.
Recently, in order to attain a sound-insulating effect and a high decorative effect, large wall members composed of a sound-insulating material and not permitting a pillar or the like to be exposed to the surface are desired as wall panels. However, these requirements are not sufficiently satisfied by any of the conventional wall panel attachment apparatuses. Still further, the conventional wall panel attachment apparatuses are defective in that fixation of wall panel to pillars is a troublesome operation requiring much time and labor.